


light up like a night like summer snow

by addendum



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addendum/pseuds/addendum
Summary: Fitz and Olivia share a midnight tryst while on the campaign trail.





	light up like a night like summer snow

It was midnight in a red state and Olivia Pope was at a crossroads. 

"That really isn't funny, Governor." 

"Who's joking?" 

Olivia let her guard down for a moment and looked alarmed, taking a step backwards. He couldn't be serious. They'd agreed that the other night was a one time thing. A fluke, really. So what if she could feel her heart pounding in her ears now, her pulse racing? He was married! 

He was married, and not to just anyone. Mellie Grant was brilliant and beautiful and downright formidable. She carried herself like a lighthouse, like only by her could we all find our way to shore. 

That was something Olivia had been told once, by an old boyfriend. It was flattering, yes, but the pressure of it all had made her a little light headed. She didn't always know the way, she couldn't always be right. Sometimes she, too, needed some guidance. 

Right now, for instance, she was struggling to find her bearings. The campaign trail was lonely and exhausting and now the future president of the United States was standing before her and applying that familiar weight of pressure to her shoulders once again. Not pressure to be his ticket to the White House, but to be his other woman. To be sexy and resilient and powerful in the ways Mellie was not. 

Olivia would have liked to walk away from him. To say that no, it wasn't appropriate. It was immoral and cruel and it was dangerous. Olivia would have loved to say all of these things and to mean them, to stand by her usually ironclad principles. But somehow, looking at Fitz caused logic to fly haphazardly out the window. 

Did everything she did have to be so damn logical? For once, couldn't she just do this because it was fun and exhilarating and because it felt so good? 

"You're married." Olivia finally brought herself to say, eyes flashing is frustration. "And I'm not about to be a convenient piece of meet for when your wife is out of town or you get bored."

Fitz chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"My wife? Ms. Pope, I think we both know that Mellie has nothing to do with this. With us." 

"Of course she does! Mellie is the mother of your children! Or didn't you think of that?" 

"Mellie is a wonderful woman, Liv. And with any luck she is going to be my First Lady. But we can't satisfy each other any longer. Last night, Olivia, was the best lay I've had in years. Maybe ever." 

"Sir-"

"I think it's safe to say that you can call me Fitz." 

Olivia swallowed a lump in her throat. 

"Fitz, I really don't think this a good idea." 

Fitz neared her, just slightly. It would kill him if he was perceived as a threat. 

"Tell me you didn't have a good time last night. Tell me it didn't feel good, and I'll never ask again. Can you remember how I felt inside of you? How my hands felt on your body?" 

Olivia felt a shiver go through her body, even in the middle of the warm hotel room. She couldn't disagree with what Fitz was saying.   
She couldn't pretend that last night wasn't incredible because it was. The nerves in her body had come alive in ways she didn't know they could, and even now she felt a bit of a tingle. 

"Kiss me, Olivia." 

She felt the skip of her heartbeat, felt it make a decision almost of its own accord. 

"You first." She challenged him. 

Fitz obliged, advancing. With his arms around her waist, he kissed her. She moaned almost immediately upon feeling his tongue on hers. Her lower half was on fire as she pressed herself against him. 

"What do you want, Liv? Tell me what you want." Fitz mumbled into her skin between kisses. 

All Olivia could bring herself to do was gasp, caught desperately in the whirlwind of her own pleasure. Fitz brought a hand to her hair, nearly getting his wedding band caught in her hair. He stopped just for a moment, sliding it off and setting it on the nightstand. 

"I want to make you feel good, Olivia. Tell me how." 

Olivia grabbed his wrist, guiding it under her dress blindly. Fitz gripped her thigh, falling to his knees. Her dress was beautiful, he'd been noticing it all night. Of course, she could have on a trash bag and he'd still want to do this. 

He moved in, placing kisses along her thigh. She threw her head back, one hand clutching at the bed behind her. Fitz's warm breath on her skin worked magic, taunting her into submission. 

"Fitz!" She cried as his mouth moved upward. 

He arrived at her core, moving his mouth over the most sensitive parts of her. His tongue ran a long, slow strip along her skin. Olivia gasped under his lips. 

He stopped abruptly, his own unique form of torture. Olivia shook her head wordlessly, hardly able to control herself. 

"What's the problem, Liv?" Fitz teased in a whisper. 

"Fitz!" Olivia choked out in a hiss. 

He chuckled once before continuing. His tongue explored for a second, causing a soft moan to escape Olivia's mouth. The pitch of her voice went up as he reached her clit. He probed it experimentally. 

"Oh my-oh my god! I'm-Fitz!" 

He began to suck, gently and with purpose. 

"I'm going to-!"

She came undone, unraveling into Fitz's arms as he stood up. He left her lace trimmed underwear around her ankles, letting her collapse onto him. 

"Was it worth it, Liv?" He asked quietly. She nodded. 

He kissed the top of her head, letting her breathing slow. If you haven't seen Olivia Pope in her afterglow, he thought, you haven't known beauty at all. 

"You okay?" He asked, cradling her. 

"More than." She whispered. 

In Fitz's mind, an image flashed of the Oval Office. The American center of pride and patriotism, and he pictured Olivia standing there with him.


End file.
